


Mcyt writers-

by lolabirdlolie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badboyhalo is Sapnaps dad, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: pls... just read this fic...Karlnapity + skephalo
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Mcyt writers-

You know in quackity's couple therapy stream where he was talking to badboyhalo then heard kissing??? then they found karl and sapnap kissing and then karl was like, "haha wait" and they started kising quackity//???

i just want somebody to rewrite that pls. its so fluffy i will die

(also since bad is sapnap dad it has possibilities for idk, mad bbh???)

my blood runs on karlnapity ples


End file.
